This invention relates to the field of refrigerated dough products and, in particular, it relates to processes and equipment for the accelerated proofing of the uncooked dough before the container in which it is stored is refrigerated. With the present process, the dough can be proofed either before or after it is sealed in its container.
The commercial refrigerated dough products which are the subject of this invention are formulated with a chemical leavening agent known in the trade as baking soda. This leavening agent may be encapsulated or in the free form depending on the product.
The chemical leavening agent proofs the product in the can by releasing CO.sub.2 and expanding the dough to seal the can. The proofing of the dough in the can before refrigeration is necessary to avoid development of pyrophosphate crystals which look like glass. Proofing also seals the can to maintain a positive pressure in the can after refrigeration. Conventionally, it is preferred that a pressure of at least 10 psi be developed in the can before refrigerating the can so that an eventual pressure of approximately 15-20 psi will be in the can after refrigeration, i.e., when the can is on the grocer's shelf or in the consumer's hands.
During the summer months when ambient temperatures are 80.degree.-100.degree. F. in the plant, proofing normally takes less than 6 hours. However, in the winter months when inside ambient temperature is 60.degree.-70.degree. F., proofing may take up to 24 hours or even longer, depending on the product and the ambient air conditions. In any case, product can not be moved under ambient proofing to the refrigerator until a can pressure of at least 10 psi has been achieved on the proofing floor. If the product is refrigerated before 10 psi is generated, the desired final pressure is not developed in the refrigerator.
The two products that give the most proofing problems are refrigerated dough that is made into a "small" bread loaf and bread sticks. Other types of products which require proofing are biscuits, crescent rolls and cinnamon rolls.
A principal object of this invention is to accelerate the proofing time at 60.degree.-70.degree. F. ambient temperatures to less than 6 hours, which is equivalent to proofing time under hot summer conditions.
We have developed a process using a proofing tunnel where the raw dough is heated until the temperature of the dough is about 80.degree.-90.degree. F. which accelerates the proofing so that it is equivalent to hot summer proofing conditions, even when the ambient temperature is below about 70.degree. F.
Surprisingly we also have found that using a preferred chemical leavening system, we can move the product directly into the refrigerator from the proofing tunnel without a floor holding period, thus eliminating double handling of the product and saving floor space in the plant.
Heretofore, production of CO.sub.2 has been slowed or stopped when the product is moved into the refrigerator, unless a pressure of at least 10 psi had been developed prior to refrigeration.
We have found that by using encapsulated glucono-delta-lactone and regular baking soda as a chemical leavening combination we are able to heat the dough in a proofing tunnel to 80.degree.-90.degree. F. and then immediately move the dough into a refrigerator and it still will develop the desired container pressure of about 20 psi.
Faster proofing is desired to retard microbiological growth and improve shelf life of the product and to optimize product quality.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.